1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrically driven vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an electrically driven vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle or an EV includes plural high-voltage electrical apparatuses (high-voltage apparatuses) such as an inverter that controls a traction motor and a DC-DC converter for voltage control. In the electrically driven vehicle, in a case where an external load is applied as in collision of the vehicle, for example, it is desired to protect the high-voltage electrical apparatuses from the external load.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 5494499 discloses an electrically driven vehicle. In this electrically driven vehicle, in a case where a collision load is applied to a rigid member from the front toward the rear in a forward collision of the vehicle, the load is transmitted to a portion that is higher than an output shaft of a drive unit via the rigid member.
Thus, the drive unit rotates upward with a third coupling mechanism that is coupled with a lower portion in the rear of the drive unit serving as the fulcrum. Accordingly, the load from the front, which is applied to the drive unit, may be split into a load to the rear of the vehicle and an upward load. Japanese Patent No. 5494499 discloses that this enables the load that is transmitted from the drive unit toward a vehicle interior to be reduced to a low load and enables a frame member and so forth to certainly absorb the load.